


Dear Gray

by Silver_Sterling



Series: Gratsu Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sitting next to you as I write this but you’re asleep as usual. I’ve always loved watching you sleep, how the stress and grumpiness just washes off your face until only peace is left. You’re so beautiful I could stay up and watch you for hours. Today is different though which is why I’m writing you this letter.</p><p>For the prompt (love) letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Gray

Dear Gray,

I’m sitting next to you as I write this but you’re asleep as usual. I’ve always loved watching you sleep, how the stress and grumpiness just washes off your face until only peace is left. You’re so beautiful I could stay up and watch you for hours. Today is different though which is why I’m writing you this letter.

It’s been a while since we talked properly. I know but we’re still mates and I still love you it’s just… difficult, you know? I miss you every second of everyday that we’re apart and even now when I’m right next to you it’s not enough.

I haven’t really been to the guild lately. After everything that happened in the war it’s just too painful especially after everyone found out about me. I hoped you’d never find out to be honest. I hate that part of myself. I hate it so much and I can’t do anything about the people who avoid me now and give me dirty looks in the street. Nothing’s the same. I nearly ended up quitting the guild but I knew you wouldn’t like that so I’m sticking with it. And hey, with the power of a demon maybe they’ll finally let me be S-class eh?

Not having you to come home to is definitely bringing back some old memories of Igneel going missing even when I know where you are. I wish you’d hurry up and come home. I know you can’t. I know that. So why do I still stay up late hoping and praying it will happen? It’s torture. I hate feeling this weak without you.

I’ll have to go soon. I’m helping Lucy move Levy’s stuff into Gajeel’s as she’s pregnant now. Twins! Can you believe it? I’ve always wanted kids with you since I knew we’d both make great dads after ours pulled that crazy shit. Adoptive parents are great too aren’t they? I wonder what you’d be like as a dad. Hopefully you wouldn’t be such a cold-hearted bastard to our kid but you never know with an ice princess like you.

Gramps would probably have a heart-attack if we brought a kid home one day though. What if they inherited my destructive tendencies and your stripping habit? We’d be the worst parents ever! (Well maybe second worst after Wakaba and Macao).

Anyway I miss you. Have I already said that? Lucy’s been helping me with new words for writing these letters as she used to do it a lot for her mum but I just feel like I’m rambling. She’s so passionate about writing it’s almost like I’m learning to read with Erza all over again! Those were scary days especially when she made us all bathe together after that! I hope you’re impressed with my new vocabulary though even if I still have no idea how to put my feelings into words.

I’m obviously not expecting a reply but I’ll still give this to you instead of hiding it in a box like Lucy does with all of hers. Even if you can’t read this I still want you to know. I still want some kind of connection with you. I talk to you every day in our house wondering if you can hear me but this is much more direct. There’s not much space to put it with all the flowers and presents you’ve gotten. Lyon came to visit for a while and he made a few unmeltable ice sculptures which is nice. I think you’d like them if you could see them. They’re not as pretty as yours though. I wish I could see your magic one last time. I wish I could see you one last time. I wish you weren’t fucking dead Gray.

I love you.

Natsu. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rough and I didn't know how to get my usual description into Natsu's writing with his character (which is why I mentioned Lucy tutoring him) but I wanted to post something for day 3 :)
> 
> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/149791095852/love-letters-dear-gray-im-sitting-next-to-you) on tumblr if you want to share.


End file.
